Remnant's Reincarnation
by mr.stabby117
Summary: When the end approaches, brothers return to the world of the living, armed with new bodies and ancient power, the brothers of old will retake this world. This is just something that's been in my head for a while. M for precaution


Jaune sighed as he went flying through the air and into the Emerald Forest,

"Ya know Ozpin reminds me of Kakashi a bit too much, Kurama."

 ** _'What did you expect? He's probably a descendant of his or something.'_** Kurama responded, getting a nod from Jaune.

 ** _'By the way, you might wanna do something about that spear coming at you.'_**

"What Spe- Urk!" Jaune began before he was jerked to the side before he hit a tree. He looked to see a familiar red and gold spear.

"Oh! That spear. Meh, might as well wait for Pyrrha." Jaune said with a shrug.

It seemed Lady Luck was on his side as always as the girl in question emerged from the bushes only a few minutes later,

"Got any room left on your team?" Pyrrha teased, Jaune grinned,

"Anything for a pretty girl." His grin widened at her blush before she raised her hand causing the Milo to be removed from its position, Jaune landed on his feet with a near silent thud.

"Shall we?" Jaune said gesturing towards the forest, Pyrrha nodded and the two began the trek towards where they thought the temple was. Eventually, they found a large cave

"Based on the drawings on the wall I'd say that there is a Deathstalker in there," Jaune said, a grin formed on his face,

"Wanna fight it?" Pyrrha blinked before she thought about it.

'If we let it be then it can and will kill again. It'd be best to kill it now.' she nodded drawing Milo and Akouo. Jaune grinned.

"That's the spirit. I'll draw it out." Jaune drew a kunai knife from the pouch on his hip and threw it into the cave. Pyrrha sweatdropped, what was one knife gonna do?

What she didn't know was the Jaune had laced the kunai with his wind chakra, which in turn caused it to pierce the ancient Grimm's shell.

 ** _*SCREECH*_**

Jaune grinned before turning around and lifting up Pyrrha in a bridal carry, causing her to blush. Pyrrha looked behind them just in time to see the large Grimm barrel out of its cave and screech at the duo, Pyrrha took the opportunity to start shooting the thing.

"Ain't this fun, Pyr!" Jaune shouted laughing as if they weren't being chased by a flesh-eating monster.

Lie Ren sighed as he took down the King Taijitu, he sensed a familiar presence next to him,

"CRAWW! CRAWW!" He grinned as he saw Nora hang upside down from a branch next to him.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Nora grinned and poke his nose

"Boop!" Ren sighed shaking his head with a grin

 _'If Itachi could see me now...'_

"Did they just run in with a Deathstalker on their tail?" Blake asked, shocked, as said duo of Jaune and Pyrrha arrived next to them

"I can't take it anymore! Will everyone just calm down for 5 seconds!" Yang shouted Blake tapped her shoulder

Yang slumped, before looking up her eyes widened Ruby was falling. Fast.

"I got her!" Jaune shouted jumping and catching the falling girl,

"Yo, Rubes! fancy seeing you here." Jaune said cheekily before he was sent into a tree after Yang pushed out of the way to check on her sister.

"Ruby are you all right?!" Yang shouted/asked

"I'm fine but I think Jaune is hurt," Ruby said worried for her first friend, Ren snorted,

"Jaune has dealt with worse than that," Ren said,

"You know Jaune?" Pyrrha asked getting a nod from the green ninja,

"Unfortunately," Ren deadpanned,

"You know you love me, Teme," Jaune said causing everyone to jump,

When did he get there?

Jaune quickly let Weiss down, having caught he while everyone was talking,

"Thank you, Jaune," Weiss said, Jaune gave her a fox-like smile,

"Anytime," Ren walked over to Jaune,

"So what's the plan?" Ren asked Jaune shrugged,

"Rasengan to the face?" Jaune asked Ren sighed,

"I shouldn't have asked. You four take the Nevermore, we'll take the Deathstalker" Ren said, getting nods from everyone

An almost feral grin appeared on Jaune's face.

 _"Let's get wild!"_


End file.
